


I See Love In Your Eyes.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Love [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Twenty Four hours was all it took for Ian's life to be completely flipped upside down.





	

Ian looked up from his place on the ground to see three boys not much older than him zoom past. Eyes bluer than the ocean caught his. His breath caught in his throat as the older boy stopped for a second and smiled before running off as a cop car turned the corner. 

He watched as the boys rounded the curb and disappeared. The cop car sped past him and skidded around the corner with a noise he could only describe as nails on a chalk board. 

Standing up and dusting his pants off he caught his breath. He had just had an encounter with the infamous Milkovich brothers. 

Arriving at school he caught site of his brother Lip standing against his locker. A worried look plastered his face. 

"Ian what did you do?" Lip grabbed him. 

"I didn't do shit. What do you mean?" Ian pulled out of his brothers grip and opened his locker pulling out his books for class. 

"A Milkovich is looking for you. You must have done something. They don't go looking for someone that hasn't wronged them." Lip shook his head and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

"I didn't do shit. They pushed past me this morning knocking me to the ground. If anyone should be looking for anyone it's me." Ian was annoyed and closed the locker pushing past his brother. 

"You don't go looking for a Milkovich unless you wanna die. They probably just wanna know if you saw anything. They had to be running for a reason." Lip laughed and followed Ian through the halls to their homeroom. 

"There was a cop after them. Probably robbed some place. Didn't see shit from the ground. Fuck, three of them knocking into you hurts." 

Settling into the desk, Ian peered out the window lost in the thought of the one with the most intense pair of eyes he had ever seen. His stomach fluttered. Shifting in his seat he heard his name being called and raised his hand wordlessly. The bell tolled above and he stood.

"Meet you at the locker after school. Gonna walk home with you just in-case." Lip patted him on the back and walked off to one of his advanced classes on the good side of the school. 

Wondering through the halls he was close to his first period when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an empty room. Spinning around he was face to face with the blue eyed Milkovich. A smirk was plastered on the boys face. 

Silence filled the air and Ian had a second to actually look at the boy. Dirt covered his hands and face, black thick hair and the poutiest lips he had ever seen graced his face. He was short, but not so much so that it was weird. He had tattered clothes and tattoos across his knuckles. Ian's stomach fluttered. This boy was attractive. 

"Did you fucking see anything red?"

Ian shook his head and set down on a desk, dropped his bag in the chair. Looking at the boy. 

"Didn't see jack shit from the ground asshole. Thanks by the way. The ground is oh so comfortable in the morning. Exactly what I wanted." Ian spat, not wanting it to come out as harsh as it did. He couldn't help it though. 

"You got a fucking mouth on you. Guess you don't know who I am. I'm Mickey Milkovich and you better shut that mouth of yours before I knock your teeth out." Mickey inched closer to Ian who stood up in response.

"You can try." Ian was feeling cocky and it showed with the smirk that graced his pale, freckled face. 

"You're cocky." Mickey smirked and stepped away from the red head. 

"I'm a lot of things." Ian turned his back of the boy to pick up his bag from the desk. 

Mickey didn't say anything. Just watched. 

"I gotta get to class. If you got anymore questions you know where to find me Mickey Milkovich." Ian opened the door and stepped out into the empty halls. As he walked away he heard four words that made his stomach flip. 

"See you around Gallagher. 

By the end of the day he couldn't get Mickey out of his head. Everytime his eyes closed blue eyes filled his vision. He didn't know what it is about the boy. He was so rough and dirty. Not usually Ian's type. Snapped out his thoughts by his locker being slammed shut.

"What the fuck!" Ian shouted and gulped when he looked up from his daze to see those blue eyes staring at him. 

"Excuse me Gallagher. Calm down. Needed your attention been saying your name for five fucking minutes. You in god damn lala land over there." Mickey laughed and leaned against the now closed locker. 

"What do you want Mickey?" Ian looked at his watch and wondered where Lip was. 

"Got some questions for ya. Meet me behind the bleachers in ten. If you arnt there and you make me come find you it won't end well for you." Mickey laughed as he sauntered away. 

Ian gulped and looked past him as Lip wondered out of a classroom at the end of the hall. Eyes bulging as he passed the Milkovich boy. 

"Dude what the fuck. That's the one you pissed off? Great. Might as well start digging your grave now." Lip passed back and forth. Head in his hands. 

"It's fine Lip. He already asked me if I saw anything. I'm fine. He believed me." Ian patted his shoulder and opened his locker for the second time dumping his books inside and checked his watch. 

"You sure?"

Ian nodded and threw his back pack on. 

"I gotta go run an errand, I'll catch up with you in a few. I'll be fine." Ian turned and walked away not even waiting for a response from his brother. 

He knew he would get a damn ear full when he got home. But he didn't want to cross Mickey. That be worse. The stories he heard of him beating the shit outta people were things nightmares were made of. 

Coming up on the bleachers, he saw a smoke cloud bellow out between the rows. Looking at his watch, he was a few minutes late. Gulping he peaked around the corner and got an eye full of a relaxed Mickey Milkovich. Eyes closed, head back and a half smoked cigarette between his plush lips. 

He slowly walked up and dropped to the ground a few feet from the Milkovich boy. No words were exchanged. Silence hung in the air. He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. 

He heard shuffling but didn't open his eyes. He felt a presence close to him and he turned his head and opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when those mesmerizing eyes stared back at him, wide like saucers. 

"What did you want?" Ian turned his head back and closed his eyes as the words left his mouth. 

"You were late Gallagher. You know that?" Mickey ignored the question and nugged Ian.

"Ya well shit happens. What you gonna do about it Milkovich?" Ian was feeling cocky again and decided to press his luck with the boy. 

"What am I gonna do about it? You challenging me Gallagher?" Mickey laughed and set up. Pulling another cigarette from the pack and lighting it. 

"Maybe." Ian laughed a smug smile on his face as he stood stealing the cigarette from between the boys lips.

"Hey hey, what the fuck Ian. Give me that." Mickey stood up trying to snatch the cigarette. 

Ian laughed and held it above his head. Waving it at Mickey. Ian climbed on a slab of concrete and smiled when Mickey gave up and lit up another cigarette. A small smile graced his face as he looked at Ian. 

"You know when you ain't paying attention I'll get you back for that." Mickey laughed and set back down on the ground.

"I look forward to that." Ian crawled off the slab and settled on the ground taking a drag from the stolen cigarette. He tried not to stare at the boy but his eyes kept wondering over to him. 

Mickey was biting his lip and staring off into space. The cigarette held between two fingers on his right hand. He looked at the tattoos that graced his knuckles and smiled a little. Tattoos were a Milkovich thing. They all had one or more from what he has heard. 

"So what did you wanna ask me?" 

Mickeys eyes wondered to Ian's. They sparkled. He opened his mouth, but closed it and looked away. 

"Okay since you don't wanna ask questions, I'll ask. What did you do this morning that caused all that bullshit?"  Ian chuckled taking a finale drag from the cigarette and flicking it. 

"We robbed the Kash n' Grab. Mostly food. They stopped having so much cash in the store because Iggy always robbed them. They learned. The towel heads are smart." Mickey flicked his cigarette and brought it to his mouth. 

"Well that explains it. At first I thought you guys just were being fucking dicks. Deciding let's push the faggot. Because that's how people are." Ian stood up and dusted his pants off. 

"Where you heading?" Mickey looked up, wide eyed. 

"Home. It's getting late. Fiona is gonna have dinner done by the time I get there. I'm gonna get an ear full for being gone this long." 

"Ohhh okay." Mickey's voice fell slightly. Not enough to really notice but Ian did. 

"You wanna come eat dinner at my house? It's probably shit but it's food. Fiona isn't the most fantastic cook." Ian laughed at his own comment. 

"Sure why not Gallagher. I could use a shitty home cooked meal." 

"Don't tell her I said she was a shit cook. She will have my ass." 

They walked out the back of the school and down an ally way. No one said anything. Just walked. As they turned the corner on to Ian's street Mickey grabbed Ian's arm.

"I did have something to ask but I didn't wanna freak you out or anything." Mickey faced him. 

"Okay well can it wait till after dinner. We got time after that. Fiona might not know you but she will throw a bitch-fit if we do not get there soon." Ian started moving down the street again pulling Mickey with him. 

"I guess." Mickey muttered and followed Ian down the road and up the stairs into the house. 

"Ian why do you have a fucking Milkovich with you. Oh god what did you do?" Fiona grabbed Liam and placed him in the playpen out of the way. 

"Jeeze women I came because I was invited. Ian didn't do shit. Not yet anyway. Not here to kill anyone." Mickey threw his hands up in mock surrender as the family gathered in the living room. 

"You invited Mickey Milkovich for dinner? Seriously? This has gotta be a joke right?" Lip laughed nervously as he looked between the boys. 

"Fine if you fuckers don't want me here that's god damn fine. No problem." Mickey turns and walks out the door, slamming it behind him as he goes. 

"Yo what the fuck guys? He isn't that bad." Ian turned and ran out the door behind him. 

He was half way down the road before Ian could catch up with him. Grabbing his arm he halted Mickey. Trying to catch his breath, he doubles over. For a little guy he could walk quite far in a short amount of time. 

"Mickey I'm sorry. You know your reputation isn't the greatest. But that doesn't give them the right. If I had known it was such a big fucking deal I wou..." Ian was cut off by a punch that landed square on his jaw. 

Stumbling back his eyes widened as he saw anger and sadness fill Mickeys eyes. He felt bad but shit did that hurt. 

"You wouldn't have invited me huh? Just because I done some bad shit don't mean I'm all bad. Fucking asshole. You guys are pricks." Mickey threw his hands up and started to walk away. 

"You are an asshole Mickey Milkovich. I would have still invited you but I would have warned them so they weren't such rude pieces of shit. I don't give a fuck what you have done or what you haven't. That's not the fucking point." Ian grabbed Mickey by the arm and threw him on the ground. 

"Get the fuck off of me. This isn't gonna end well for you." Mickey struggled against Ian. 

"No it probably isn't but you can't just walk away from a problem because it didn't go your fucking way. You have a reputation, what did you expect. Everyone isn't like me Mickey. People only see the outside." Ian set back on Mickey's thighs and breathed. 

"Jesus Gallagher. Sentimental much. Just fucking met me. Think you know me so fucking well huh, well you do.." Ian cut Mickey off with a headbutt to the face. 

Ian crawled off him and stumbled to his feet. He looked down at Mickey, blood covered his face and his eyes sparkled. Bending down he held his hand out and pulled Mickey up. Gave him a light smack on the cheek and turned to walk back to the house. 

"I know I don't know you very well but are you coming to dinner or not. Fuck what they say. I'm inviting you. If not it's fine." Ian didn't even wait for a response but smiled softly when he felt the familiar presence behind him. 

Walking into the house, the world stopped around them as they headed towards the table and grabbed food.  Mickey followed behind him as he climbed the flight of stairs to one of the rooms upstairs. The house became silent. 

Noone said a word and that made it easier to ignore everyone else but each other. They got into Ian's shared room. He dropped onto the bed with his plate of God knows what and began eating. Looking up he smiled awkwardly at Mickey who stood there like a statue.

"You can sit idiot. Ain't nobody gonna bother us up here." Ian followed Mickey with his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to him. 

"I see the look on your face, I don't know what it is but it's not half bad. Just looks like dog shit." The boys both laughed. 

They sat in silence as they ate. Which was weirder than before. Ian didn't know how to initiate a conversation after everything that happened. 

"Does it hurt?" Mickey broke the silence putting his fork down. 

"What?" He looked over, the twinkle still flickered in those beautiful blue eyes. 

"That." Mickey pokes Ian's jaw, bruise already formed. 

Ian swatted his hand away and rubbed his jaw. Wincing at the pain he shook his head. 

"Not really, does your nose hurt?" Ian moved to face him and touched it softly. 

He could hear Mickey's breath hitch and he let his hand fall. He felt bad for head butting him but he deserved it. All of a sudden he felt a smack on the side of his head. 

"What the fuck Mickey!" He grabbed his head. 

"Payback for the cigarette red. Don't bitch you deserved that for inadvertently making fun of how tall I am." Mickey chuckled and laid down on the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. 

Ian didn't say anything and just grabbed both the plates and headed downstairs. Dropping them in the sink he turned and grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed back up stairs.

Stopping by the bathroom he looked at his jaw. Bruised and swollen he lightly touched it. Wincing he grabbed his beers and turned around running right into Lip. 

"Dude what happened?" 

"Nothing we just fought, talked and everything is good now. Just drop it." Ian sighed and swerved around him. 

Heading back towards the bedroom, he saw Mickey, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. His heart jumped when Mickey peeked an eye open. 

"Take a picture it will last longer asshole." Mickey returned to his previous state. 

"Don't tempt me. You want a beer?" Ian chuckled and plopped down onto the bed next to him. 

Mickey grabbed the beer and set up leaning against the wall. He cracked it open and took a long chug. Ian stared and smiled slightly. Mickey looked over and smiled. 

"The fuck you looking at Gallagher?" 

A blush crept up Ian's face and he just looked away taking a drink of his beer. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. Mickey shifted and turned his head to stare at Ian. His eyes lingered on the bruise he left. 

Slowly he lifted his hand and grazed the bruise with his fingers. Ian tensed under the contact but relaxed when Mickey cupped his face. Ian leaned into the touch. It was soft. Softer than he would have assumed for a boy with such dirty hands and clothes. 

Mickey's thumb rubbed gently on his cheek. His breath hitched when it rubbed over a particularly painful area. Mickey pulled his hand back instinctively and returned to his previous spot of laying down with his arms behind his head. 

Ian sighed internally. He liked when Mickey touched him. Probably shouldn't considering who he was but he really enjoyed it. He looked down at Mickey and laid down beside him. 

He turned his head slightly to watch him. He was surprised by the fact Mickey didn't stink. He smelled like cigarettes and something Ian couldn't put his finger on. It was plesent. 

"So umm you wanted to ask me something, you know before?" Ian stuttered not wanting to piss off the older boy. 

"Yah um well," Mickey struggled with the right words. 

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything." Ian turned on his side and faced the older boy and closed his eyes. Mickey obviously wasn't great with words Ian thought. 

Mickey cleared his throat and looked up at the clock. 

"Shit it's getting late, I gotta get home." Mickey set up and started to climb over Ian. 

"You don't have to, you can stay. If you want." Ian yawned and grabbed Mickey's arm, stopping him. 

"You sure?" Mickey looked down into beautiful glistening green eyes. 

"Yah, I really don't mind. I sorta enjoy having you around." Ian smiled a magnificent smile and rolled out from under Mickey and pressed himself against the wall.

"Only sorta? Well shit guess I'll leave then." Mickey went to get up and smiled as Ian grabbed him, pulling him back into the bed. 

"Can't get away that easy Milkovich. You ain't going anywhere tonight." Ian smiled and laid back. 

Mickey laid down with a sigh facing Ian. Their eyes connected and Mickey lifted a hand to placed it on Ian's cheek. 

"You still have blood on your face." Ian placed a hand on Mickey's arm. 

"Is it bad?" Mickey pulled his hand away and set up quickly.

"No, not really but if you wanna clean up the bathroom is all yours." Ian smiled and Mickey nodded standing from the bed. 

Ian followed Mickey to the bathroom where he laid some clean clothes on the sink for him. Turning to leave he caught sight of Mickey's shirtless back and reddened. Mickey caught his eye and laughed making Ian look away and book it out of the bathroom.

Thumping down the stairs he came face to face with Lip and Fiona who were sitting at the kitchen table with worried looks plastered on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" Ian set down at the table staring at his siblings.

"We don't want you getting caught up with a Milkovich, Ian." Lip whispered. 

"Well little late now, I sorta like him. He is different." Ian stood and walked over to Liam, picking him up. 

"You ready for bed little guy? Is Debbie in her room?" Ian looks over at Fiona who shakes her head. 

"She is at a friend's house tonight. So is Carl. Actually Carl is probably out doing something illegal but it's just us tonight." Fiona shook her head and threw her beer bottle away. 

Ian just shook his head and brought Liam up stairs. Opening Debbie's door, he placed him in his crib. Leaving the door slightly ajar, he continued back to his room and changed into a tank top and shorts. 

He settled on the bed and started thinking. Yawning he heard the bathroom door open and the scent of soap fill the air. Footsteps approached and he could feel eyes on him. Peaking one open he smiled. 

A clean Mickey Milkovich stood in-front of him. Those enamering eyes locked with his. He could see everything in those eyes. Read every feeling. It made his heart race. He could feel his cheeks redden under his gaze. Adverting his eyes he hugged the wall so Mickey could crawl in next to him. 

They laid in silence. So many questions hung in the air. He rolled on to his side and looked up into those blue, beautiful eyes he fell in love with the moment he saw them. He couldn't open his mouth. Everything was so intense. This was completely new. 

Ian could feel Mickey's breath slow and his body went limp as he fell asleep. He wished he could sleep but his mind raced. What the hell is all this. Does Mickey feel this. It's electric, how could he not. 

Mickey turned to face away from him in his sleep. Ian slipped a little closer and placed his forehead against Mickey's shoulder. Subconsciously Mickey pressed back into him and Ian tentively places an arm around him. 

He breathed in. Mickey's scent was so intoxicating. He could smell it forever. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep, his body felt heavy. Like he was falling. Falling forever. He hoped someone would catch him. Hoped Mickey would catch him. 

Light just softy broke through the curtains as Mickey stirred. His body was hot. He opened his eyes, focusing on the red little curls that laid on his chest. An arm wrapped over his waist. He couldn't help but smile and run his hand through Ian's hair. 

Mickey closed his eyes as one hand rested in Ian's hair and the other on the arm wrapped around his waist. His heart was racing, he could smell the shampoo Ian used. It smelt like clean linen. He pulled Ian closer to him, Ian's face falling into the crook of his neck.

Mickey didn't understand why he felt the way he did. But he felt like everything in his world made sense. How this was the most right thing he has ever felt. And he completely believed that the moment their eyes met he fell head over heels for the red head. 

He felt Ian stir in his arms and felt him rub his face closer. Lips grazed the base of Mickey's neck and he stiffened. He turned his head slightly and pulled away lifting Ian's chin. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

Mickey could feel Ian suck in air as he stirred more and scrunched his eyes together. Mickey laughed softly and pressed his lips firmly into Ian's lips. He brought his hand up and placed it softly on the red heads cheek.

Mickey felt the startle and pulled away slightly. His eyes flew open and grazed into confused ones. His blue eyes darkened with sadness as Ian just stared. Mickey moved to pull away but hands flew to his shirt.

Gripping it tightly as he pulled Mickey close, Ian roughly pressed his lips into Mickey's. Moving to straddle him as he cradled the older boys face between his hands. 

He opened his mouth to invite Mickeys tongue in. It was slow and lazy. Filled with intense passion. He could feel everything. He wanted all of him. He loved him. 

He slowly pulled away and gazed down into those eyes. His mouth grew dry and he couldn't believe what just happened. He slowly crawled into the space between Mickey and the wall. He found the tattooed fingers and entertwined their hands.

"Can I ask a question?" Ian started, voice but a whisper.

"Sure." Mickey squeezed Ian's hand. 

"Are you even Gay?" Ian looked up as eyes shifted away. 

"I don't exactly know what I am. All I know is I've never felt this way." Mickey looked back up and smiled softly. 

"I haven't felt this way ever. I don't even know what this all means." Ian made a jestering movement to Mickey. 

"I'm a this now huh? That's fan- fucking-tastic." Mickey made a fake attempt to get up but Ian held him down. 

"Oh hey hey, don't try that shit with me asshole." Ian held Mickey down and pressed his face into his neck. 

Mickey laughed and relaxed into the bed. Living in that house with his fucked up family was hell. This was heaven. He would stay here forever if he could. 

"So, I don't wanna sound like a little fag, but what is this?" Ian went to set up and looked down at Mickey.

Mickey covered his eyes and yawned before setting up on his elbows. Leaning his head back he looks up at Ian. 

"Whatever the fuck you want this to be." Mickey cracked a smile. Plush lips stretched.

"What I want this to be is something different. I'm not wanting this just to be some fuck or some fling." Ian moved to hover over Mickey. 

"So you are wanting a boyfriend?" Mickey placed a hand on Ian's chest and gripped his shirt. 

"I want something more than that. But that's a start."

Ian felt Mickey pull his shirt so he leaned down and rubbed his nose against the older boys. Their lips grazed softly as they just enjoyed each other's company. Soft little moans escaped their mouths when their lips met. 

Ian couldn't understand why of all people he was here, in a bed, completely in love after just 24hrs of being in the presence of a Milkovich. And not just any Milkovich, one of the worst. Why was said Milkovich in this bed willingly with him. He felt their lips touch again and he couldn't contain the sound he made. 

He grew up knowing the Milkovich's were just trashy criminals. An abusive father, non existent mother and at least three or four of the kids lived at the house at any one time. He just couldn't believe it. 

Out of all the people in the world he had to fall for a Milkovich. He couldn't have fallen for one of the kids at school no because that be to easy. 

"You know I always wanted adventure in my life. You are the most exciting thing that's ever crashed into my life. Literally might I add." Ian placed his head on the older boys chest. 

"I'm boat loads of exciting. I run from the cops at least twice a week." Mickey laughed and ran his hand through soft ginger hair. 

"So why me?" Ian poked Mickeys stomach.

"You wanna know the real reason?" Mickey tensed for a second. 

"Yes." Ian rubbed Mickey's arm.

"When I looked at you I saw something." 

"What did you see?" Ian leaned up. 

Mickey hesitated as he looked up at Ian. Eyes shown the exact same thing he saw the first time he laid eyes on the redhead. 

"I seen love in your eyes." Mickey whispered, afraid of what Ian would even think. 

Ian smiled, leaning down he couldn't help but kiss the lips that quivered from lack of response. He couldn't believe anything that was happening. But he welcomed this surprise. 

"It was real. Loved you from the moment I saw you." Ian breathed softly against parted lips. 

Mickey tried to open his mouth but it felt glued shut. He just laid there in aw. In twenty four hours this red headed Gallagher turned this Southside piece of trash into a mushy pile of feelings. 

He tried to form words to respond but to no avail did he make a noise. Just looked helplessly into green eyes that could read everything.

"You don't have to say anything, I see it all."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is 'To Say I Love You'


End file.
